


Winter Morning, Evening, Nights with You

by valkyrieturn



Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 Prompts [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic, Ferdibert Week (Fire Emblem), Ferdibert Week 2019, Fluff, M/M, Post-War, Slice of Life, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrieturn/pseuds/valkyrieturn
Summary: The Day 2+3 Prompts for Ferdibert Week: Domestic and WinterFerdinand paced to the widow, standing at parade rest as he watched snow fall over the city. “Well,” he huffed. “I suppose there is only one course of action available.” He spun on his heel towards Hubert, clenching a fist in the air between them. “It falls to me to show you what you’ve been missing!”In which Ferdinand wants Hubert to take a break for some winter fun in the city. Or at least that's what he says.Some slice of life scenes from their day out.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561603
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	Winter Morning, Evening, Nights with You

**Author's Note:**

> Well, friends... finishing all the prompts for Ferdibert Week in time did not happen. But! Every week is Ferdibert Week in my heart, so I'm going to finish all the works I have planned out. Due to some time constraints and real life responsibilities, I'm combining two prompts together for this fic and the next two that come after.  
> The official event might be over, but the awesome people who organized it are still sharing and promoting Ferdibert content related to it. If you're like me and didn't finish everything you wanted to on time, I feel you and highly encourage you to keep at it! Art, fics, cosplay, whatever you do, go for it!  
> Ferdibert Week was the catalyst that got me to start writing fic in the first place and it's been a total blast. I'd like to personally thank the organizers for getting me writing again in general, it's a hobby I really missed. Seeing everyone's creativity in their art, writing, and everything in between has been amazing. I can't wait to see the response for Ferdibert Week 2020!
> 
> P.S. - I want to give a big shoutout to @dailandin who beta'd this fic for me and gave very supportive feedback. Thanks again for your help!

Ferdinand sat like a gargoyle on the corner of Hubert’s desk, an expression of intense concentration plastered across his face. He framed it with a single hand at his chin, a finger tapping at his cheek to punctuate his thoughts. Could Hubert feel his gaze boring into him? Ferdinand certainly hoped so.

Hubert tried his best to appear unfazed, continuing to scrawl through the never ending stream of reports in front of him. The occasional sideways glances to Ferdinand betrayed him, however. How long had they been like this? Five minutes? A half-hour? Time seemed to have lost all meaning in their battle of wills. The only way he’d even been able to mark its passing was by the crackle of firewood in the hearth. 

Eventually Hubert sighed and set down his quill, no longer willing to put up with the stalemate.

“You know, your face is going to freeze like that if you keep this up,” he said dryly. 

“I honestly cannot believe you, Hubert.”

“Don’t tell me I’ve made you angry…”

Ferdinand’s finger halted. “I am not angry. Just disappointed,” he added, with a dramatic flourish.

“I fail to see why this is such a point of controversy for you, I simply said I-”

“I just _cannot_ believe,” Ferdinand interrupted, throwing his hands up as he slid off the desk. “That you have never, not once, bothered to attend any solstice festivities!” 

And there it was, the source of this entire debacle. The damned winter solstice. If Hubert had known he was going to receive so much grief over it, he would have kept his mouth shut. 

When Ferdinand had come to him that morning with questions about his holiday plans it had all seemed innocent enough, so why shouldn’t he give an honest answer? An answer that no, he had none, nor did he have an interest in having any. It wasn’t like he had made a habit of attending in the past. After all, his duties rarely allowed time for such things. Hubert was not especially keen on spending what free time he _did_ have wading through bustling crowds in the freezing cold either. 

Ferdinand paced to the widow, standing at parade rest as he watched snow fall over the city. “Well,” he huffed. “I suppose there is only one course of action available.” He spun on his heel towards Hubert, clenching a fist in the air between them. “It falls to me to show you what you’ve been missing!”

Hubert rolled his eyes. “Oh no, I think not. Far be it from he to keep you from playing in the snow, but _some_ of us have work to attend to,” he said, spreading his arms out over the stacks of paper piled upon his desk. “There are security reports to review, intelligence briefings to draft, and I still haven’t even begun to look over the Brigid delegation’s request to-”

“I will have you know I am kept plenty busy myself,” Ferdinand retorted. “The difference is, _I_ happen to know the importance of a healthy work-life balance.” 

He strode back over, planting a hand down on the desk and leaning over Hubert. 

“And how can you expect to perform your duties effectively with no time away from them? You’ll only work yourself into the ground! Honestly, that kind of behavior is so terribly dull-” 

Ferdinand gasped, straightening up. “Oh Goddess, is it really possible? Have I fallen for a _dull_ man?”

Hubert sighed wearily, tenting his fingers. He leaned into his desk, staring straight ahead. “You aren’t going to let me get a single thing done until I agree, are you?”

Ferdinand beamed at him. “You know me so well. And besides…” He bent forward, lacing his arms around Hubert. “Does the idea of spending some time with me really sound so awful?”

Hubert tried to suppress the sly smile teasing at his lips. “Let me find some warmer clothes.” 

* * *

As they departed the imperial palace, the cold that greeted them outside was mercifully not as bitter as Hubert imagined. Despite the brisk air and the early hour, the city was already a flurry of activity. Even walking through the governmental district, diplomats, statesmen, and military personnel alike chatted and scurried around them to destinations unknown. 

Marching through the wet snow that covered the city streets, Ferdinand took in a lungful of air. “Ah! Bracing, is it not?”

Hubert had already shoved his gloved hands into coat pockets to keep warm. “Oh quite. Why, I believe my cheeks are positively rosy already. So much better than staying warm by the fire,” he teased. 

Ferdinand pouted. “Yes, yes, very funny. But I swear on my honor as a noble: by the end of the day, you _will_ have enjoyed yourself!”

Hubert gave him a smirk in return. “What a terrifying thought.” 

As they continued through the city blocks, he could only think of how like Ferdinand this was; to turn a day out into some new great challenge to conquer. Perhaps some of the blame lay with him for being so challenging, though. He supposed playing along couldn’t hurt, especially if Ferdinand seemed to care so much. Although he wasn’t terribly invested in the season, Ferdinand _was_ doing this for his benefit. Albeit in his own headstrong way.

Hubert found himself smiling as he watched Ferdinand walk a step ahead of him, ardent as ever. It was as if he was leading a cavalry charge. He appreciated the sentiment.

With some newfound resolve on both their parts, they arrived at one of the city’s many grand boulevards. Carriages rumbled by as merchants hawked their wares from the curb, creating what would have been a chaotic scene had it not felt so familiar to them. Ferdinand stopped them at the street’s edge as Hubert narrowly dodged a splash from a passing cart.

He looked to Ferdinand expectantly, dusting himself off. “So. You have a plan, I’m assuming?” 

“Naturally,” Ferdinand answered proudly. “I worked out an itinerary before we even left, while you were sorting through that collection of gloves you _insist_ are different shades of black.”

“Of course you did,” Hubert sighed. “Well? What would you subject me to first, then?”

“As a matter of fact, I am glad you asked…”

* * *

Chimes rattled as Ferdinand pushed open the shop’s door. They had to duck under the frame just to get inside, making Hubert wonder how old this place actually was.

When Ferdinand had brought him through twisting, narrow side streets he had been slightly taken aback. Some were so unregulated and inconsistently laid that Hubert wondered how much closer they had been built to the city’s founding than the present. With the overhang of surrounding buildings draping their destination in shadow, it hardly seemed to be a place Ferdinand would frequent.

The interior was verging on cramped, a match to its equally small entrance. The scent of baked goods drifted from a homely kitchen set into the back wall behind a counter. Only one other person was there with them: an elderly woman, bent over kneading dough. With every step, wooden floorboards creaked underfoot.

“Where exactly have you brought me, Ferdinand?”

Ferdinand patted Hubert’s shoulder, smiling playfully. “Patience is a virtue, darling.” He faced the woman. “Good day ma’am. Might we order two of the special?”

“Mhm,” she grunted in acknowledgment, before disappearing through a side door. 

“A bakery? When you mentioned festivities I was thinking of something more… grandiose,” Hubert said, scanning the shop.

“Ah, but what celebrations are complete without proper delicacies to sample?” Ferdinand responded with a flair. 

Hubert chuckled. “You’re certainly enthusiastic about pastries all of a sudden.”

Ferdinand grinned sheepishly. “There are plenty of staple holiday foods we could buy at a market, though I thought this might be more… special. Dorothea introduced me to this place some time ago, and I wanted to surprise you.” 

The woman returned, this time carrying two objects wrapped in parchment.

“Ah, excellent! Thank you, ma’am,” Ferdinand said, trading a few coins for the parcels. He turned to Hubert with his purchases, unwrapping them. In his hands were two braided rolls. “I realize sweets are not your first choice of refreshment, but try and humor me. They are called a ‘baker’s daughter’,” Ferdinand said, holding one of the braids close to his own hair. “See the resemblance?”

Hubert stared at him, bemused. “Quite a bit of ceremony for some bread.”

“Oh but _that_ is where you are mistaken, my dear Hubert. Go on, try some.” Ferdinand offered one over.

Giving Ferdinand a slightly skeptical glance, Hubert accepted. For a moment, he fell back into old habits, examining the food for any oddities or traces of tampering. Finally satisfied, and under the scrutiny of Ferdinand’s expectant gaze, he brought the roll to his lips. His eyes widened immediately after the first bite.

“Hah! Dorothea told me I looked the same way,” Ferdinand laughed. 

The roll had nearly melted in his mouth the second he bit in, the buttery flakes of its crust mingling with some kind of spiced fruit blend into a bounty of flavors.

“What exactly is in…”

The old woman glanced up from her dough, prompting Ferdinand to intervene.

He put a hand on Hubert’s shoulder, leaning in close to whisper. “I’ve already been told not to ask, trade secrets and all that. However, I find the mystery adds to the experience, don’t you?”

Surprisingly, Hubert found he couldn’t disagree. Point one to Ferdinand. He was about to continue when suddenly he was being hurried out the door, nearly making him choke on the next bite.

“You can keep eating as we walk, there are still stops to make-” Ferdinand called back over his shoulder as he pulled Hubert along. “Thank you! Delicious as always, ma’am.”

The woman gave them a coy smile. “I know.”

* * *

The chaos of the winter markets was more of what Hubert had been expecting. At a point the entire experience had blended into one large sensory overload. In any given moment, it felt like no less than ten merchants had their wares thrust out to him. Bolts of bright fabric to wooden toys, then roasted meats to handmade hats and scarves. Each one cried out in a bid for his attention as other patrons bumped and pushed from every direction. 

They had stayed in that vortex or color and noise as Ferdinand searched for something to buy, seemingly unfazed. When they finally arrived on the other side of the market, it was as if Hubert was finally allowed air after being held underwater.

“I don’t know how you can stand that anarchy,” he groaned, bent at the waist.

Ferdinand looked surprised. “Really? Well, I suppose it _was_ rather lively…” He moved closer to Hubert, hand reaching out to rub up and down his back. “More importantly, are you quite alright?”

Hubert let out a deep breath as he rose. “That would be an understatement… and yes I am fine. I simply do not enjoy lingering in crowds.”

Ferdinand’s hand found its way around his waist as he drew close to him, a look of concern furrowing his brow. “I should have realized sooner.” He reached up, brushing Hubert’s dark hair out of his eyes. “Would you rather go back? I’m sorry about being so insistent, this was meant to be-”

Hubert took Ferdinand’s hand in his own, pressing the other man’s fingers to his lips. “Think nothing of it. Besides, seeing your zeal has been its own reward.”

Something about this feeling was still alien to him, though not at all unpleasant. For so long vulnerability and weakness had been one and the same, but now… Around Ferdinand it was impossible to feel exposed, even in moments like these.

“Here.” Ferdinand reached into his coat pocket, revealing a small parcel. He began to unwrap it. “This is what I wanted to buy.”

In his hands was a candle, plain and unassuming.

“You’ll see in a moment, we’re not far now,” Ferdinand said, answering Hubert before he could even ask.

“Then this whole time, we’ve been following-”

Ferdinand grinned. “I told you I had a plan, did I not?”

* * *

The walk was brief, as Ferdinand had promised. Just a short ways from the market they entered a modest park, still an oasis of green among the surrounding stone buildings despite its size. As they approached its center, Hubert soon realized where they were. Ahead of them was a monument. Bands of steel at least ten feet high had been twisted and polished into a shape resembling a great flame; eternal and ever-burning, even among the snow. It shone at them in the twilight sun. 

“The war memorial,” Hubert said, almost unconsciously. 

Ferdinand nodded beside him. “I don’t suppose you’ve visited since the ceremony. I had not either, until recently.”

Hubert remembered that day. Edelgard had unveiled the memorial to much applause from the gathered crowd, mostly members of the aristocracy. Their hypocrisy had disgusted him. Content to sit on their hands during the war, they then pretended as if they had all fought through some great tragedy. Logically, Hubert understood. Accepting their donations and making a spectacle of the monument would placate the nobility, making them easier for Edelgard to bring to heel. The wheels of change often moved slowly. Even so, it left a bad taste in his mouth. 

“I despised watching those curs cheer and congratulate themselves,” Ferdinand whispered, a resentment in his voice that Hubert had rarely heard before. “They had no idea what we were fighting for. No idea of the things we had to do, of what we saw. Families and friends turning on one another - _killing_ each other- and here they are making toasts.” Ferdinand scoffed. “It was like watching a crowd of my father.”

Hubert felt a chill blow through him as they stood there quietly. He paused before speaking again. “I knew she would, but I was still astounded she kept her composure.”

Ferdinand gave a short laugh. “Self-restraint is one area in which I will concede to her superiority. I am not sure I could do the same. Even then, it all felt so raw. Which is why part of me could not understand the need for such a thing. At the time it was…” He fell silent for a moment, searching for the right words. “It was too much. I had avoided coming back until a few days ago. I am not sure what brought me here, maybe it was just a whim. But when I saw… well, look.” He gestured to the bottom of the monument.

Hubert followed, looking down. He took a moment to process what he saw.

All around the base of the memorial were tens, if not hundreds, of candles. Some were dark while others still burned, the occasional flower mixed in with them. 

Ferdinand moved by him, kneeling as he set his own candle down among the collection. “After that, I understood.” A spark lit at his fingertip, lighting the wick. He stepped back to Hubert’s side. They took in the sight before them. 

“There are so many,” Hubert murmured. 

“I thought the same thing. Each of these must have meant something different to the person who placed them. Wishes, hopes, prayers…” Ferdinand trailed off. He turned to Hubert.

“I said today was about showing you the solstice celebrations, but that’s not entirely true. I’m worried about you.”

“Ferdinand, I really am fine-”

“Wait, just let me say my piece.” Ferdinand took a deep breath. 

“We have ample responsibility laid upon us, you probably even more so. But I do not want us to lose each other to it. I have seen how hard you work and the lengths to which you push yourself... I want you to know that you do not have to face that challenge alone.” He reached up, cupping Hubert’s face in his hands. “I want you to rely on me.”

Ferdinand leaned forward with that, eyes closing as he brought their lips together. Hubert’s hands reached around him, finding purchase on his back. He gripped Ferdinand tenderly, drawing him in further as the kiss deepened, his own eyes drifting closed. As they sank into each other, the chill in the air around them seemed to vanish. There was only warmth between them, inside and out. Hours might have passed in that moment, though they willed it to last forever.

Ferdinand gently broke the kiss with a sigh, breath visible in the cold. He held Hubert’s face, a thumb caressing his cheek. “We are partners in all things. I want you to remember that.”

Hubert took one of Ferdinand’s hands in his own and brought it to his lips, kissing his palm. “I will do my best not to worry you, I promise. But I want _you_ to remember that I do rely on you. More than you know.” He looked to Ferdinand, a boyish smile on his face. He wished he could put the sense of completeness he felt into words. “I love you dearly, Ferdinand.”

Ferdinand smiled back at him. “And I love you, Hubert.”

They held each other for a time, content to let the seconds tick by. 

Ferdinand spoke up first. “You know, I had one other stop planned. If you'd care to indulge, that is.” 

“Oh really? And what might that be?” 

“Well, if you must know, I was thinking-”

The soft sound of snow hitting Hubert’s back silenced him mid-thought. Ferdinand looked over Hubert’s shoulder, mouth agape.

Hiding behind a nearby bench were four children, desperately trying to suppress their giggling. The culprit’s arm was still raised after his throw. 

Shaking off his astonishment, Ferdinand began to scold them. “What exactly do you think-”

“Which one,” Hubert rumbled. “Which one of you…” 

The laughter ceased abruptly.

Ferdinand watched as Hubert slowly began to turn towards the children, hunched over and hands curled into claws like some vampire.

Hubert let his hair hang over his face, a single wide eye looking down at them in accusation. “Which one of you did this…”

They all shrieked in unison.

“Monster!” yelled one of them.

“Run!” cried another.

Hubert watched as they ran through the snow, tripping over themselves to escape the park. He grinned impishly. “I suppose that takes care of that.” Hubert turned back to face Ferdinand. “Now, what were you about to suggest?”

He stared at Hubert in disbelief.

“Ferdinand? Is something the matter?”

Ferdinand burst into roaring laughter. “Hubert! I cannot believe- I can’t-” He doubled over, each full bodied laugh shaking his frame. “Their faces!” he gasped. He tossed his head back, hair flying as he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. “Oh Goddess, I’m crying, I really am.”

Seeing Ferdinand like this was infectious. So much so that Hubert could not help joining in, albeit a bit more subdued. He tried his best to support Ferdinand, stopping him from keeling over. When he finally managed to recover, he was beaming so brightly that Hubert was amazed the snow around them wasn’t melting. 

“Here,” Ferdinand said, finally coherent enough to speak. He reached around Hubert to help wipe the slush from his back. “Let’s get something to warm you up.”

* * *

They spent the remainder of the day inside a cafe, drinking tea and coffee until well past nightfall. Their conversations insulated them from the rest of the world, only being drawn back by the owner’s gentle reminder that they were, in fact, closing soon. Ferdinand offered to settle the bill while Hubert meanwhile stepped out for a breath of air. 

He looked out over the darkening streets as the people of the city ended their days. Merchants were packing up their goods as others returned to their homes. Everything was winding down at relaxed pace, much less frantic than the morning bustle they had witnessed earlier that day. It was a picturesque city night. 

A flash of color caught Hubert’s eye as a young girl walked past, basket in hand. He called out to her on reflex. “Miss!”

The girl turned towards the sound, surprised. She raised a hand to her chest as if asking “ _Me?”_

Hubert nodded, beckoning her over. “Are those for sale?”

\--

With the sun down, the atmosphere that Ferdinand stepped out into was a departure from the cozy interior of the cafe. He blew into his hands, trying to get back some of the warmth he was rapidly losing. Looking around, he noticed he was alone on the street.

“Hubert?”

“Right here, dearest,” came a voice from behind him.

Ferdinand jumped, whirling around. Hubert stood behind him, grinning smugly as he reclined against the face of the cafe.

“How do you always-” Ferdinand pinched the bridge of his nose, grimacing. “You know I _hate_ it when you do that.”

Hubert chuckled darkly. “Perhaps _you_ should be more aware of your surroundings.” He reached out, gently raising Ferdinand’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. “Imagine if some dashing rogue emerged from the shadows and spirited you away…” 

Ferdinand’s eyes widened. A furious blush began to spread across his face. “I-if you think you can make a fool of me-” He faltered as Hubert pressed closer, bringing his mouth to his ear. Ferdinand shivered as warm breath grazed his skin.

“Of course not... but perhaps these will help you to forgive me.”

Hubert suddenly retreated, leaving Ferdinand bewildered. “What are-” 

Hubert’s eyes glanced downward to Ferdinand’s collar. When Ferdinand followed suit, he saw them: a pair of camellias, red and white, tucked into his lapel. 

“Hubert… they’re beautiful, where did you-”

Hubert silenced him with a kiss on his cheek. “The mystery adds to the experience, don’t you think?”

Ferdinand couldn’t help but smile. “You might be right about that.” He wrapped his arm around Hubert’s. “Let’s head back. I believe I may need to see how remorseful you really are.”

Hubert smiled back, allowing Ferdinand to draw him along. “As you wish.”

* * *

Hubert sat on the bed’s edge, savoring the veil of stillness that had settled over the room. He let his eyes trace over the toned muscle of Ferdinand’s chest, rising and falling with each calm breath. One of his hands ventured out, almost timid, to run his fingers through the tresses of hair that formed a halo around Ferdinand’s sleeping face. Fitting for the angel that had chosen him.

Ferdinand stirred, leaning into Hubert’s touch. “Come to bed…” he muttered sleepily.

Hubert stifled a laugh. He had spent the better part of the night “apologizing” to Ferdinand and _now_ he wanted to sleep. “Did I wake you?” he asked softly. “Go back to sleep, I’ll be along shortly.”

Ferdinand only hummed in response, dozing off once more. 

Hubert carefully stood up from the bed and made his way over to the window overlooking the city. The camellias’ vase glinted from the outside light as he moved past it. He braced himself against the windowsill as snow continued to blanket Enbarr. 

His thoughts sometimes wandered in private moments like these; to his faults and lurking doubts. In them, he asked himself if he was truly worthy of affection, if the man he loved deserved better. But he need only look to Ferdinand in order to find his answer. That was his magic, after all. More powerful than faith, reason, or any crest was Ferdinand’s inextinguishable passion, his earnest love. To Hubert he was a dawning sun, chasing away any shadows of doubt or apprehension. There was a time when Hubert too would have fled that light, but no longer. He knew there was a place for him in its radiance. 

“Hubert…” Ferdinand called drowsily. “Whatever it is, it can wait till morning.”

He smiled to himself. I really was like magic. 

Sliding back into bed, he wrapped his arms around Ferdinand. Careful not to rouse him, he planted a tender kiss against Ferdinand’s bared neck. “Thank you,” Hubert whispered into his skin.

Ferdinand curled himself into Hubert’s embrace. He reached back, hand caressing dark hair. “For what?”

“For everything.” 

In the world below them, so far away now, the lamps of Enbarr’s streets bathed in the city in a gentle glow; a field of stars to match the ocean above.

**Author's Note:**

> @valkyrieturn on Twitter
> 
> P.P.S. If you guessed the title is a Yes reference, you're right!


End file.
